Flash: Girls Night Out
"Girls Night Out" is the fifth episode of season four of the live-action superhero action series The Flash and the seventy-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Laura Belsey with a teleplay written by Lauren Certo and Kristen Kim. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, November 7th, 2017 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia Episode notes * The Flash was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and Geoff Johns. It is based on the DC Comics character, the Flash, created by writer Gardner Fox and artist Carmine Infantino. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is production code number T27.13118. * This episode had a viewership of 2.37 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is up by 0.383 from the previous episode. It scored a rating of 0.9% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Actress Emily Bett Rickards is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Riley Jade is credited as Riley Jade Berglund in this episode. * Actor Osmond L. Bramble is credited as Osmond Bramble in this episode. Allusions * There are several thousand people with the last name of DeVoe living in the state. One of which is, as Cisco puts it, an "evil killer baby", who is three-month old William DeVoe. * According to Felicity Smoak, the divorce rate among married couples in the United States is 55%. * A running gag in the series is the fact that S.T.A.R. Labs has no security protocols in place whatsoever. Anyone can just walk into the Cortex, as demonstrated by Felicity Smoak in this episode. * Reference is made to Doctor Who in this episode. Doctor Who is a British science fiction television series about an alien Time Lord known as the Doctor who regenerates into a new form upon his death. At the time that this episode aired, the twelfth incarnation of the Doctor regenerated into a woman as per the Christmas Special, "Twice Upon a Time". Joanie Horton expresses her approval of the new female Doctor. * While looking at home movies of Barry Allen when he was a child, Cisco Ramon comments that he had "Ewok chub". Ewoks are a fictional species of alien creatures featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. They appeared in the 1983 feature film Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi and had their own short-lived cartoon series as well as an accompanying comic book series by Marvel Comics. In a way, this reference is a bit of cross-company promotion as both Marvel Comics and the Star Wars franchise are owned by Walt Disney Productions and the DC Comics media is owned by Warner Bros.. * In another example of Marvel vs. DC promotion, Felicity Smoak compares Caitlin Snow's radical physical and personality change into Killer Frost to the Incredible Hulk. The Hulk is a Marvel Comics character whose real name is Robert Bruce Banner. In times of stress, or in some cases, as an act of sheer will, Bruce Banner transforms into the green-skinned monster power-house known as the Hulk. Locations * The exterior of S.T.A.R. Labs is shown, as well as the interior of the Cortex. * The strip club that Ralph Dibny brings Cisco, Barry, Harrison and Joe to is called the Golden Booty. "Booty" is a slang term referring to a woman's buttocks. In olden days, it was also used to describe treasure coveted by pirates. Ralph Dibny is the Golden Booty's number one customer. Organizations * Felicity Smoak makes reference to Team Arrow, which is the group of adventurers that she belongs to that is based out of Star City. Team Arrow and Team Flash have well... teamed up with one another on several occasions. * The airline ticket that Caitlin Snow books is for Ferris Air, also known as Ferris Aircraft, which is headquartered out in Coast City. In the comics, Ferris Aircraft was founded by the late Carl Ferris, and later administrated by his daughter, Carol Ferris. It is most often seen in titles within the Green Lantern family of comics. * The businessmen that Amunet Black sells Weeper to are members of the Yakuza. The Yakuza is a Japanese criminal syndicate with great influence and power, known for its strict code of conduct and acts of extreme violence. Powers & Abilities * Ralph Dibny experiments with his newfound elasticity at S.T.A.R. Labs. He later stretches his left arm across tables at the strip club to "make change" with an unsuspecting customer. * Barry Allen's super-fast metabolism and superhuman stamina prevents him from becoming intoxicated from consuming standard alcoholic beverages. * Bio-conversion is the ability to alter one's physical appearance. It is an application of metamorphosis. Caitlin Snow undergoes slight physical changes when she transforms from her normal identity into Killer Frost. Her hair color changes from brown to white, and her lips turn blue. * As Killer Frost, Caitlin Snow has the ability to generate volumes of water vapor at sub-zero temperatures. This is referred to as cryokinesis. She demonstrates this by blasting Norvok through a glass window with a gust of cold air from her hands. * This is one of the few instances, if not the only instance, where Barry Allen does not use his super-speed in an episode. At the Golden Booty, he tells Joe that he flash-zipped from his seat at super-speed to get some peanuts from the bar, but this is likely him just joking with Joe as he was highly intoxicated at the time. * Magnetism, which is a subset of electromagnetism, appears to be the primary power of Amunet Black. She can psionically command bits of metal to form a shield or body-weapons around her person, and can also propel them as high-speed projectiles, which is what she does against Killer Frost. * Norvok has a very peculiar metahuman ability. His right eye is fake. Behind it rests a tentacle that can protrude from his eye-socket and attack people with little grippers on the end of it. Ew. Food & Drink * Cisco Ramon brings a bottle of Brandy to Barry Allen's pre-bachelor party festivities. Ralph Dibny interrupts the function before anyone can properly imbibe, but Harrison Wells downs his glass quite quickly. * At Iris West's bachelorette dinner, champagne is served. Cecile Horton turns away from her glass as she is pregnant. Caitlin Snow, concerned about issues going on in her life, readily downs Cecile's drink after having already finished her own. * At the Golden Booty, everybody orders drinks at the bar. Cisco Ramon prepares a special drink for Barry Allen designed to keep up with his super-accelerated metabolism and still allow him to enjoy the benefits of mild inebriation. * Cecile Horton states that she intends on doubling up on desert in lieu of not having any champagne at dinner. * A drunken Barry Allen gleefully and tearfully devours some chicken wings at the Golden Booty. He later tells Joe West that he snagged some peanuts from the bar. * Cecile Horton brings home some fast food take-out from Big Belly Burger. Big Belly Burger is the premiere eatery in the DC Television Universe and is referenced often between the various shows, including Arrow. Cecile determines that her sudden craving for Big Belly Burger means that her child is not going to be a vegetarian. Quotes * Cecile Horton: Did you kill anyone? * Killer Frost: Some people lost their fingers and their toes, but... no, no one died. * Iris West: And how are you here now? * Killer Frost: While Caitlin sleeps, I am awake. * Felicity Smoak: Oh, my God! You're like The Incredible Hulk! That's - I said that with too much chutzpah. .... * Amunet Black: You and I could have been gods. * Killer Frost: I used to work with a god. Over it. .... * Ralph Dibny: Gentlemen, I have arrived. * Cisco Ramon: Ralph. * Harrison Wells: Dibny. * Barry Allen: Wasn't expecting you. * Ralph Dibny: You said, see you later. I assumed this was a superhero hangout and this was a test for my highly attuned detective abilities, which, for the record, nailed it. * Cisco Ramon: Okay, or... * Harrison Wells: You weren't invited. .... * Ralph Dibny: Wow, this house is, uh... * Cisco Ramon: Bitchin'? * Ralph Dibny: No. Small. Looks bigger from the street. .... * Cecile Horton: What the hell just happened? Who was that Medusa man? * Felicity Smoak: You know that is not a Cisco-approved name. .... * Cisco Ramon: Barry? What did you just do? * Barry Allen: I just went and got peanuts from the bar. * Joe West: You didn't even move. * Barry Allen: Or did I? .... * Killer Frost: Next time you want to talk, come yourself. Don't send your eye-hole to attack me. * Amunet Black: Did you start a fight? Honestly, Norvock. That's why you're my third favorite henchman. I mean, what do I always say? * Killer Frost: Never start a fight you can't finish. .... * Clifford DeVoe: I went to a lot of trouble creating you. I can't have you running away. Not until you've completed the task for which you were born. Crew * Sam Chalsen - Co-producer * Judalina Neira - Co-producer * Geoff Garrett - Producer * Jennifer Lence - Producer * Carl Ogawa - Producer * Jonathan Butler - Producer * Gabriel Garza - Producer * JP Finn - Co-executive producer * Eric Wallace - Co-executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * Todd Helbing - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Scott Sebert - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * ---- Category:2017/Episodes Category:November, 2017/Episodes